


He Got Horny

by FunYUNDERE



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Friends With Benefits, Kidnapping, Multi, Oral, Vaginal, facesitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Imagines/reader-inserts for the Halloween franchise.





	1. He Got Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my imagines blog: tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com. 
> 
> If you want to bang slashers, also check out my Ghostface and Freddy Krueger stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine filling in for Marion Chambers when she is unable to accompany Dr. Loomis.

You didn’t escape in time. As Michael Myers broke into the vehicle you just sat in the passenger seat, petrified, until he pulled over. He wasted no time in forcing you into the backseat and having his way with you.

Michael must have thought you were a _great_ lay. Otherwise, you realized, he could have killed you. Once he pulled out of your thoroughly soaked gash, his arms wrapped around your shoulders and he pulled you close. Shivering, you wished you were quick and brave enough to grab the car key and run. 

The murderer, and now rapist, thought your shaking was due to some chill he was too warmed up to feel. Michael picked up his discarded hospital gown and pulled it over your head. Not sure what else to do, you pushed both arms through the sleeves then sat still again. He unlocked the door and carefully shut it before making his way back to the driver’s seat. 

His thick semen ran down both your thighs and you wondered how long it had been since he last came.


	2. Amazing Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine sitting on Budd's face.

“Amazing Grace,” muttered your co-worker.

_Huh, didn’t know he was spiritu-_

“Come sit on my face,” he finished before shooting you a grin. You rolled your eyes before returning it. 

Budd was persistent in trying to get you to sneak off with him to any available nook and cranny for some “nookie and cram-me”. As charming as he could be, you liked your job at the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital and didn’t want to lose it. And you didn’t want him to get fired, either. You often had to chastise him for speaking lewdly where others might hear. The other staff members would probably find it hard to believe you liked all the things he said to you. 

_They would find all the things I do to him even harder to believe_ , you thought, after the shift had ended, and you were straddling a naked Budd in his bed. 

You moved forward and lowered yourself onto his eager mouth. His tongue shot out, barely skimming your perineum, and darted into the lowest part of your vaginal opening. Your hips bucked up a bit as he tasted you up to your clitoris, which he swiped an “A” against.

_He’s not doing the alphabet, is he?_

“M” and another “A” followed and by the time he got to “N” you knew which song he was performing. 

“Have you done this before, Budd?” you questioned, lifting your crotch. 

“No,” he admitted. “But tell me what I have to do so you’ll let me do this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


End file.
